


Iwaizumi x Oikawa (3)

by k0dzu



Series: HAIKYUU UNIVERSITY AU ON INSTAGRAM [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, French Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:09:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29630274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k0dzu/pseuds/k0dzu
Summary: “And I love you too. Don't be jealous anymore, shittykawa.” He answered as he leaned closer to the male. He was about to gave him a peck on his forehead when Oikawa suddenly wrapped his arms around his neck.“Are you mine, Hajime..?” The brown-haired male mumbled as he looked deeply onto his eyes. He can feel his warm breathe along with the faint scent of liquor. Their face were inches apart and their lips are almost touching.“H-hey. S-stop. The others are outside.” He said, trying to push Oikawa away but the male tightened his arms instead, not letting him escape.“Wrong answer.”
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: HAIKYUU UNIVERSITY AU ON INSTAGRAM [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075322
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Iwaizumi x Oikawa (3)

**Author's Note:**

> This is the continuation of my AU on Instagram. 
> 
> @hq_twitter.au

“H-hey!” Iwaizumi face flushed as Oikawa pushed him onto the bed instead, their position changed, making Oikawa on top now. 

“I feel hot.” The brown-haired male said before pulling off his gray long-sleeves then throwing it elsewhere after. 

Iwaizumi, who's left dumbfounded can't help it but to looked at his bare body. His hands unconsiously traveled it's way to Oikawa's small waist, letting himself feel how firm it is.

“Do you feel hot too, Hajime?” Oikawa asked as he leaned his body closer to the male. 

Iwaizumi engulfed some air as he felt Oikawa's erected nipples rubbing against his clothed chest. Shivers went up to his spine after as he felt his warm breathe against his sensitive ear. 

“I want you, Iwa..” Oikawa whispered and began planting wet kisses onto his earlobe, down to his jawline. 

“O-oi. Shittykawa. I told you everyone's outside!” Iwaizumi closed his eyes as he felt the male's lips trailing down from his jawline to his neck. 

He closed his eyes as he felt his pants tightening up from the building erection on his lower body. It's been weeks since they last did it. And he's been craving for the male since then. 

“I know you want me too..” The brown-haired male mumbled as he began kissing his neck softly, sucking it afterwards, leaving visible marks onto it. 

Iwaizumi hissed as he felt the pain and at the same time, pleasure, that is making his cock ache for more. 

Damn, Tooru. You're such a tease.

As he opened his mouth, soft grunts and groans came out instead. Oikawa's lips formed a smirk as he heard his lover. He can also feel his clothed cock against his tummy and how hard it is right now.

Oikawa's gaze met his' as the male looked up. He can clearly see the sly smile on his face as the male began kissing his broad chest. The male's kisses then, went down more, helding the hem of his shirt and pulling it up afterwards, exposing his well-built body. 

His expert tongue began licking every part of his lower body, his abs, abdomen, then down to his sexy v-line. Iwaizumi grope his hair as his kisses went down more. He bit the hem of Iwaizumi's sweatpants and began pulling it down using his teeth. 

Iwaizumi's masculine scent filled up his nostrils. He looked up at the male once more before planting his soft kisses onto his still clothed cock. 

“Suck it.”

A smirk was formed onto his lips as he heard the male and without hesitations, he pulled off the remaining fabric that was covering the male's lower part. Iwaizumi's cock sprangs out, he let out a soft gasp as he saw how hard and erected it was. 

He then, started playing the tip using his delicate fingers, spreading the pearls of pre-cum that was building on the tip of it. 

Iwaizumi bit his lower lip to stop himself from moaning too loud as he felt Oikawa's warm lips giving light smooches onto his shaft. 

“Damn you, teaser.” He cussed. 

Oikawa let out a soft chuckle as he began giving his shaft some lanquid licks, he met Iwaizumi's sharp gaze once more as his lips trailed up to the tip. His soft tongue twirled around it, sucking it afterwards. 

The black-haired male grabbed his hair harder as he felt his soft, velvety tongue teasing his tip. He guided the male's head and Oikawa obidiently obeyed it. 

His ragged breathing can be heard across the room as the warmth of Oikawa's mouth enveloped his cock. 

“A-aah. Shit.” He can't help but to let out a groan as he felt his cock going deeper. He then, looked at Oikawa. 

Tears are forming on the sides of the male's eyes and you can hear this gagging sounds as he move his head in a slow pace. He held at Iwaizumi's thighs for support as he continued bobbing his head once more, pulling it until it reaches the tip and will eventually slid it in until it reaches his throat. 

Sloppy sounds along with their soft groans and grunts can now be heard. This is the first time that he saw how Iwaizumi was being eaten up by the pleasure, since the male was always giving him the pleasure that he needs first. Both their eyes met as he looked up at Iwaizumi, who's now sitting on the bed while still holding his head, guiding him every time he make a move. 

He managed to give the male a sly smile as he increased his pace. Iwaizumi's full length was now sliding smoothly in and out to his mouth as he finally adjusted to his size. 

“Mhm. Mhmk!” Oikawa's eyes widened as he felt Iwaizumi moving along with him, meeting his head with every thrusts. He gagged as he felt the male's cock hitting his throat, but he knew to himself how much he likes it when Iwaizumi took control. 

“Fuck it, Tooru.” 

One more thrust and he suddenly felt the male's warm loads flowing down to his throat. Iwaizumi gasps for air before laying his back down the bed. 

He can still taste the bitter-sweet loads of his boyfriend as he finished swallowing it. He licked his lips and bit it afterwards as he saw how still hard Iwaizumi is. 

“Are you tired? We're just starting.” He mumbled as he crawled back to Iwaizumi. The male looked at him sharply but still guided him as he went back on top. 

“I swear to God, Oikawa. If the others weren't outside. I'll fuck you until you can't walk anymore.” Iwaizumi hissed as he sat onto the bed and lay his back on the headboard instead. 

Oikawa grin as he held the male's chin. He let out a soft laugh as he saw how frustrated the male looks like right now. His forehead was frowning, his hair was all messy along with his shirt. And he can still feel how his erected cock were poking his tummy. 

“I'd like to see you try.” Oikawa whispered as his arms made their way onto the male's neck, wrapping it around as he leaned his face closer. 

Iwaizumi glared at him before claiming his lips hungrily. He was stunned at first, but eventually kisses the male back. They both shared a hot and steamy french kiss. Iwaizumi's hands, then, began moving, trailing from his hip then teasingly tracing his spine. 

His body arched as shivers went up to his spine. He suddenly felt how sensitive his body gets whenever Iwaizumi starts touching him. 

“Mhm, Hajime. I can't wait to be fucked by you..” He murmured in-between their kisses. 

“I can't believe that I'm doing this. But fuck it.” Iwaizumi hissed as he pulled out from the kiss. He then, held Oikawa's arms from behind. He looked at the male, who looked confused, as one of his arms started sliding into the cotton shorts that the male was still wearing. 

“No underwear, hm?” He asked as he grin. Oikawa's face immediately flushed and looked away instead. 

“Look at me, Tooru.” Iwaizumi commanded with his husky voice. He then, grope the male's ass making him flinch.

Oikawa engulfed some air and was about to look at Iwaizumi when he suddenly felt the male's fingers sliding inside him. 

“W—wait! Iwa-chan!” His knees trembled as he felt the mixture of pain and pleasure. He bit his lower lip to stop himself from moaning too loud. 

“Relax. There. There. You're doing great.”

Iwaizumi whispered as he move his fingers in a slow pace, letting Oikawa adjust himself from his fingers since they don't have a lube. Oikawa, on the other hand, rests his forehead onto his broad shoulder as he felt his body weakened. Iwaizumi helding his arms wasn't a good idea since he can't held on anything for support. 

“A-aaah! Fuck.. Hajime..” He squealed as Iwaizumi added another digit. The male's pace began increasing afterwards. 

“I badly wanna fuck you right now but I don't have condoms with me.” Iwaizumi said before letting out a deep sigh. This is the first time that he heard how frustrated Iwaizumi sounds. And knowing that they are both clean taking him inside him right now wasn't a bad idea at all. 

“Fuck me raw and cum inside me.” Oikawa whispered that made Iwaizumi stopped. He engulfed some air as he felt the male's warm body against him. 

This is it. I can't help it anymore. 

He said to himself as he changed their position. Oikawa, who's looking stunned, was now laying his body on the bed while he is now on top. He then, removed all the remaining clothes that they are both wearing before helding the male's thigh. 

“Hajime.. I want you inside..” Oikawa whispered once more before spreading his legs infront of him, exposing him his pink and gaped hole. 

“Shit, Tooru. Why are you so wild today.” Iwaizumi said as he felt his face flushed. Seeing Oikawa infront of him, spreading his own legs and looking all aroused makes him go crazy. 

Iwaizumi positioned himself infront of the male. They both looked at each other as Iwaizumi began teasing his hole more using the tip of his cock. 

Oikawa bit his lip before nodding his head. As if telling Iwaizumi that it's okay to do him raw. 

“H-h-hajime!” Oikawa held his mouth as Iwaizumi starts sliding his shaft inside him. His legs trembled as he felt the male's length down there. He don't know if it was just him or Iwaizumi gotten bigger. 

“Hey. Relax. It's only half way through..” Iwaizumi mumbled as he leaned his lower body closer to him. Giving him a soft peck on the forehead as he continued sliding his cock inside him more. 

Sharp gasps came out from Oikawa's mouth as he felt his hole getting filled up by Iwaizumi's length. The pleasure along with the effect of the beer that he drank made his head spin. 

“Fuck. You're so tight and warm.” Iwaizumi grunts as he finally slid his full length inside. He held Oikawa's arms up to the male's head and rests his forehead onto his after. 

“Ohhh.. Hajime..” Oikawa whimpered under him as he start moving his hip in a slow but deep manner. Sloppy sounds and their slapping skin can be heard around the room. 

Both can feel their warm breathe and hear their moans as Iwaizumi increased the pace, making the bed squeak everytime Iwaizumi move with his own might. 

“R-right there! Ohh, please..” Oikawa moaned as Iwaizumi's cock hit his spot, making his legs tremble more. Having sex with Iwaizumi is always this rough but he can cleary feel that the male was being extra caring for today. 

“Aaah! Iwa-chan!” 

Iwaizumi immediately covered the male's lips as Oikawa unconsciously let out a loud moan. While he bit his lower lip to stop himself from moaning too loud. 

His movements became fast but it was still as hard and deep from before. 

“H—hajime.. A-almost there..” 

As soon as he heard Oikawa, his pace increased more. “Cum with me.” He said before thrusting his hip once more. 

And with that, they both reached their zenith. Him cumming inside Oikawa, filling him up. And Oikawa arching his back as his while loads squirts out from his cock. 

They both gasps for air as Iwaizumi lay down his body onto Oikawa, giving the male soft neck kisses as they both finished their mind-blowing orgasm. 

“I love you, Tooru.” He murmured as he closed his eyes, waiting for the male to answer. But instead, he heard a snoring sound. 

“Why the hell are you sleeping on me? Oi, shittykawa!” He said as he looked up at Oikawa, who's now sleeping soundly. 

Iwaizumi let out a deep sigh before face palming. He then, looked for tissue and luckily, there are some wet wipes on the side table near the bed. 

“Well, this is what you get when you have sex with a drunk person.” 

Iwaizumi mumbled as he started cleaning off Oikawa. He shaked his head and let out a soft chuckle as he looked at Oikawa once more.


End file.
